Dino New Year
by Smarty 94
Summary: The dinosaurs prepare for their first New Years, but a resurrected Red Claw kidnaps Theresa to ruin the occasion. Meanwhile; Ben and Kai hang out with Dino Charge Rangers Tyler and Shelby but end up trying to stop Thrax and his clone parents.
1. Party Preperations

In the Toon City Zoo; all the animals were setting up a ton of banners in the zoo.

Timon and McSquizzy were setting up a Happy New Year banner with balloons at the entrance.

Timon smiled.

"This'll be the best New Years ever." said Timon.

"Aye, even the dinosaur's first one." said McSquizzy.

"Yeah, considering the fact that they've been extinct for 65 million years." said Timon.

"Yep and for some reason what happened at the end of the final Dino Supercharge episode freaked me out." said the old squirrel.

Timon nodded.

"That was something you don't see everyday." said Timon.

In the dino house; the dinosaurs were relaxing.

"Now this is the life." said Toppy.

"Indeed, our first New Years in a time we're still not familiar with." said Grandpa Longneck.

He looked at the television.

"I'm still confused by this television thing." said the Long Neck

"We're technically millions of years old." said Toppy.

"Fair enough." said Grandpa Longneck.

With Cera she and her sister were eating grapes and enjoying them.

"Man these grapes are good." said Cera. "I love the red ones."

"Please the Green ones are better." said Ducky who was eating a green grape.

Spike ate a ton of grapes and burped very loudly.

"Gluttony." said Petrie.

Spike looked at his friend.

"Sorry." He said.

Everyone turned to Spike in shock.

The spike tail chuckled.

"Still not used to that." said Mama Duckbill.

"I don't blame you." said Spike, "I did say I prefer not to talk."

Meanwhile in another part of the zoo a black bear was eating some bugs when he heard everything.

"Oh snap." the bear said sounding like Dave Chappelle, "A young dino who prefers to take a vow of silence."

Another black bear with brown coloring approached the bear.

"What're you talking about bro?" the bear said sounding like Chris Rock.

"Nothing." said the first bear.

Another bear a Red panda came and was confused.

"I don't know what all's going on in the dino house. But I don't want to know either." the red panda said sounding like Kevin Hart.

The two bears looked at him.

"What, we're already endangered." said the red panda.

The other two bears nodded.

"Fair enough." said the black bear.

"Well I'm going." said the other bear.

Meanwhile in Mesogog's lair; Goldar and Rito were dragging some fossils into the throne room.

"Lord Mesogog, we've got something for you." said Goldar.

Mesogog turned to Rita and Zedd's former minion and Rita's brother.

"What did you find?" said Mesogog.

Rito grabbed one fossil and approached Mesogog.

"We found these fossils while chilling on a beach." said Rito.

Mesogog became shocked.

"Seriously, at winter time?" said Mesogog.

"It was a beach in China." said Rito.

"Okay fair enough." said Mesogog.

He approached the two and picked up two of the fossils.

"Utahraptor fossils, impressive." said Mesogog.

He saw another fossil and looked at it.

"Tyrannasourus Rex." said Mesogog.

He looked at the two.

"You've done well." said Mesogog.

Rito bowed.

"Thanks boss." said the Skeleton.

Mesogog grabbed the fossils.

"Time to take the steps of reanimating long lost dinosaurs." said Mesogog.

He laughed.

But he then started coughing and turned to Goldar angrily.

"Goldar, did you forget to pay the heating bill again?" said Mesogog.

"No." said the Gold Armor Monkey.

"Then why does it feel like the ice age in here?" said Mesogog.

"I might have broken the air conditioner." said Rito.

Outside the base; a bunch of birds were relaxing.

"YOU DID WHAT!?" Mesogog yelled, causing the birds to fly off.

"WHY ARE BIRDS HERE!" shouted Batja. "I THOUGHT THEY FLY SOUTH FOR THE WINTER!"


	2. Amber Beach Dino Zoo

At the mansion; Ben was building an igloo when he was hit in the back of the head by a snowball.

He turned around and started looking around for the culprit but saw nothing.

Ben sighed and went back to making his igloo.

Another Snowball hits him and he turned back around only to see nothing.

He went back to making the igloo.

Another snowball went for his head but he moved out of the way and turned around to see Knuckles who was in a red and white stripped scarf and Leni Loud who was in a turquoise snow coat, white earmuffs, and turquoise snow pants were behind him.

"Third times the charm." said Knuckles.

He and Leni started laughing with their eyes closed.

Knuckles opened his eyes and started screaming before a huge snowball hit and crushed him.

Ben as Four Arms smirked.

"Haha got you back." said Four Arms

Leni stopped laughing and opened her eyes, only to see the huge snowball and became shocked.

"Where's Knuckles?" said Leni.

Knuckles groaned and pushed the snowball off.

Leni screamed.

"AHHHHHHHH SNOW MONSTER!" She screamed and ran off only to hit a light pole.

Knuckles stood up as Four Arms turned back to Ben.

"To think that you both are scatterbrained." said Ben.

Knuckles punched Ben across the face, knocking a tooth out.

Ben became mad and turned into Rath.

He started speaking Spanish.

Knuckles then kicked Rath in the balls, causing him to groan and grab them in pain.

"My very sensitive testicles." Rath said in a high pitched voice.

He then turned back to Ben.

"I got to get an ice pack." said Ben.

He walked back into the mansion as Knuckles brushed the snow off himself and Leni appeared next to him.

"I don't think of you as scatterbrained, or myself." said Leni.

Knuckles smiled.

In the kitchen; Ben removed his pants and pulled an ice pack out of the freezer before putting it underneath his underwear in his groin area.

He sat down as Kai entered the kitchen and saw everything.

"It's not what you think." said Ben.

"I think Knuckles kicked you in the groin for calling him and Leni scatterbrained." said Kai.

Ben became shocked.

"How'd you know?" said Ben.

"I saw the whole thing from the living room." said Kai.

Ben sighed.

"That's very insulting. Especially considering it's coming from Knuckles who finally found someone just like him." said Ben.

"You should be proud of him." said Kai.

"I know, I'm just disturbed that Knuckles of all people was able to connect with someone who is-"Ben said before doing some thinking.

He pulled out his smart phone and started texting before sending the text to Kai.

She pulled out her phone and saw the text from Ben that said 'Just as scatterbrained as he is'.

Kai is shocked.

"Seriously?" said Kai.

Ben nodded.

"Yeah, everyone else has noticed that already." said Ben.

Kai nodded.

"I see. You should get a change of setting now." said Kai.

"Okay, give me..."Ben said before doing some thinking, "An hour and a half."

"1/2 an Hour Later." said a Voice.

The two were in Kai's hummer going down a highway.

"That was not an hour and a half, that was only half an hour, I still needed an extra hour to prepare for this." said Ben.

Kai turned to Ben.

"It would have taken you longer." said Kai.

Ben pulled out the ice pack from his pants.

"Yeah well at least I'm no scatterbrained idiot." said Ben.

He then heard a vibrate and pulled out his phone to see a text from Knuckles saying 'I heard that.'

Ben was shocked.

So shocked he threw his phone out and it its a tree.

A text from Knuckles was seen and it said: Ouch.

The two eventually appeared in Amber Beach.

Ben became confused.

"What're we doing here?" said Ben.

"Change of scenery." said Kai.

Ben nodded and noticed something.

"Is that kid riding on a Raptor?" asked Ben.

Kai laughed.

"Ben come on a Raptor?" She asked.

"I'm serious." said Ben.

Kai laughed.

"I'll believe it when I see a triceratops walking across the street." said Kai.

She then stopped her hummer as a triceratops walked across the street.

Kai became shocked.

"Now I believe you, what the hell is going on here?" said Kai.

"That's what I want to know." said Lucy from the back seat.

"YAAAAAAAAA!" Ben and Kai shouted shocked.

"Sorry Leni and Lincoln dropped me off in your room and I wanted a quiet place to read." said Lucy.

"What a Vampire Story? asked Ben.

"No Princess Pony." said Lucy.

Ben and Kai are shocked.

"Even I need a break from the Darkness once in the while and Lincoln is the only one who knows." said Lucy

"And now me." said Lisa who was next to Lucy.

Ben turned to Kai angrily.

"And you were cursing in front of children." said Ben.

"Come on Ben we didn't know they were back there." said Kai.

"She has a point." said Lucy who is on Ben's Lap now.

"YAAAAAAAAAAA!" Ben shouted shocked.

"What is this, the spawn of Batman?" said Kai.

"Doubtful." said Ben.

The hummer stopped in front of a zoo with tons of dinosaurs.

The four saw it and became shocked.

"Okay, now this is really confusing." said Ben.

Tyler came out of the Zoo and saw Ben and Kai.

"Ben Kai great seeing you again." said Typer

"Likewise, now what's going on here?" said Ben.

Tyler became confused.

"What do you mean?" said Tyler.

"The suddenly alive dinosaurs now roaming this city." said Kai, "Did you mess with the space time continuum?"

Shelby came out and heard that.

"Well." said Shelby.

"One very long and over complicated story later." said a voice.

The whole story came out and Ben, Kai, Lucy, and Lisa were shocked.

"Now I'm to disturbed." said Ben.

"Creating a fracture in the space time continuum is a scientific impossibility." said Lisa.

Tyler and Shelby noticed Lucy and Lisa and became confused.

Ben stepped out of the hummer.

"Me and Kai got married earlier, but we had trouble making children so we had to adopt these two." Ben said sarcastically.

The Two passengers just stared.

"Sisters of our roommate's girlfriend." said Kai.

"Which one?" asked Shelby.

"A scatterbrained dumb blonde." said Ben.

"Izzy?" asked Tyler.

Ben scoffed.

"As if, she's already dating Owen, plus she's got orange hair." said Ben.

The two Rangers nodded.

Lily was impressed by the T-Rex that was drinking water and went to it.

"Poo poo." said Lily.

Ben noticed it and groaned.

"Oh for-when did we become babysitters?" said Ben.

Kai was shocked.

'Where did she come from?" asked Kai.

'Tell me about it." said Lucy who appeared next to Kai.

'YAAAAAAAAA!' Kai screamed and fell in the water.

Ben sighed.

"This is not going to end well." said Ben.


	3. Theresa Kidnapped

At the zoo; Timon was on a giraffe setting up a banner at the zoo entrance.

"A little to the left." said Timon.

The giraffe moved left.

"A little to the right." said Timon.

The giraffe moved right.

Timon smiled.

"Perfect." said the Bug Eater.

He pulled out a hammer and nails and started hammering the banner.

The Giraffe sighed and looked at the readers.

"It's a living." He said.

The two heard something and went back into the zoo.

"Return to your exhibits!" said Timon.

All the animals became shocked and went back into their exhibits.

They were in such a hurry that Timon dropped the Hammer.

Surley went to the hammer and grabbed it before taking back to his and Surley's exhibit and placing it in a tree.

The animals heard an unlocking sound.

All the animals are worried.

The door opened up and the animals saw that Theresa entered the zoo.

The animals sighed.

"False alarm, it's just Randy's girlfriend." said Boog.

"Thank goodness, I was-"Elliot said before becoming shocked, "Wait a minute, how'd she get into this zoo from the main entrance?"

"Only the zoo manager and head zookeeper can have a key to this place." said Diego.

"Maybe Randy gave her the Key." said Peaches.

"Could be." said Ellie.

"Probably a Christmas present." said Pumbaa.

"I'm still amazed that Tri Samurai got a new robot mode and new name." said Baloo.

Everyone looked at the Sloth Bear.

"What, no ones going to bring that up?" said Baloo.

"I'm more concerned about his brother joining the Autobots and that he had a lover." said Bageerah.

Everyone looked at the panther

"No one's bringing this stuff up?" said Bageerah.

Baloo and the Panther sighed.

"The good thing about having a boyfriend who works as head zookeeper is that you can get a copy of the zoo keys." said Theresa.

Sid started placing acorn's into Scrat's arms.

"Five, ten, fifteen, twenty." said Sid.

Scrat smirked.

The rat/squirrel mix chuckled.

"Shut it." said Sid, "You're just going to lose them as always."

Scrat shook his head and pointed to something.

It was the space ship he had.

Sid became shocked.

"That explains a lot." said Sid.

Manny saw the ship and punched Scrat.

"You had something weird this whole time, and you didn't say anything about being alive this whole time?" said Manny.

Scrat grunted.

Diego groaned and punched the sabertooth squirrel.

"Don't drag any of our mother's into this." said Diego.

Theresa made her way to the zoo office and entered it.

The White Tiger was confused and looked at Diego.

"What's Theresa doing here anyway?" asked Shira

"You got me." said Granny.

"I'm here because someone called me to help out." said Theresa.

Petrie who was holding the payphone looked at the others.

"What?" said Petrie.

"Nothing." the animals said.

Petrie growled.

"I wonder if the Storm Troopers had trouble like that?" He muttered.

 **Cutaway Gag**

In the Death Star; two storm troopers were looking at some controls.

"Okay, so we've been assigned tractor beam duty." said one trooper.

"Yep." said the other Storm Trooper.

"Now how do we use the tractor beam?" said the first trooper.

"We'd better check the manual." said the second trooper.

He pulled out a small manual.

"Huh, that isn't so complicated." said the first trooper.

"I know." said the Second one and laughed.

He then looked at the cover.

"Hold on, this is just a manual for the manual." said the second trooper.

The first trooper became confused.

"Manual for the manual?" said the first trooper.

The second trooper pulled out an even bigger manual.

The first trooper became shocked.

"WHAT THE HECK!?" said the first trooper.

"AHHHH!" Screamed the second one.

The two then opened up the manual.

Two hours later; the troopers closed up the manual.

" _Attention Death Star, we're stuck in space and out of power, requesting to be tractor beamed to your station, over._ " a voice said from a Star Destroyer.

"Alright sir, just need to do some adjusting." said the first trooper.

He did some work on the controls.

A tractor beam hit the star destroyer and it was sucked up to the space station very fast before it exploded.

The troopers became shocked.

"Uh oh." They said.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

Everyone looked at the Dino Bird.

"It could happen." said Petrie.

Everyone threw Snow Balls at him.

Theresa walked out of the zoo office.

"Now to-"Theresa said before a T-Rex known as Red Claw appeared and ate Theresa before walking off.

The animals became shocked.

"Was that an adult T-Rex?" said Manny.

"Yep." said Sid.

"And he just ate Theresa?" asked Manny.

"Yep." said Sod

Petrie who saw everything became shocked.

"RED CLAW!" yelled Petrie.

Littlefoot is shocked.

"But how is that possible?" asked Littlefoot.

Ballo turned to the Longneck.

"You know him?" Asked the Sloth Bear.

Littlefoot nodded.

"Yeah, the most feared Sharptooth ever." said Littlefoot.

"Now how can a dangerous dinosaur be brought back to life if no one else with access to reanimation was here?" said Baloo.

The animals did some thinking.

At Mesogog's lair; Red Claw appeared and spat out Theresa.

"Please tell me I came out of the mouth." said Theresa.

"You did." A Voice said.

Theresa turned and saw Batja.

"I came out of the other end." said Batja.

"Eeeww." said Theresa.

Mesogog entered the room.

"An unfortunate error in reanimating an adult T-Rex. Took me a while to try and get him and his other friends to obey me." said Mesogog.

Theresa was shocked.

"Other friends?" She asked.

Suddenly; two Utahraptor's named Screech and Thud appeared.

"These other friends." said Mesogog.

"So this is a human?" asked Screech

"She looks tasty." said Thud.

They charged towards Theresa who cowered in fear.

But Red Claw placed his tail between the three.

"Hold your appetites." said Red Claw.

This two Minions groaned.

"Even when reanimated Red Claw's still rude." said Thud.

Red Claw became mad and got up in Thud's face.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" yelled Red Claw.

"Nothing." Thud said.

"I thought so." said Red Claw.

"Thud said that even when reanimated your rude boss." saod Screech.

THeresa became confused.

"Why're a bunch of carnivore Dino's talking?" said Theresa.

"Special technology from my part. Meat eaters at the time never spoke English." said Mesogog.

"Chomper does." said Theresa and kicked Messogog in the nuts and ran off

Mesogog pushed a button on his computer and Theresa was electrocuted.

"You're not going anywhere." said Mesogog.

Theresa is mad.

"My boyfriend will stop you." said Theresa.

"I'm counting on it." said Mesogog.


	4. Thrax's Clone Parents

Back at Amber Beach; Ben was looking at a T-Rex and started poking it.

"This whole thing doesn't make any sense." said Ben, "And I've got Clockwork in my omnitrix."

The T-Rex turned around and farted on Ben.

Ben fainted at that.

Lisa was shocked and looked at the T-Rex.

"Marvelously Awesomeness." said Lisa.

Tyler saw the T-Rex.

"Yeah, so much for the Energems." said Tyler.

"Tyler we still have the Zords. Remember when we battled Heximas?" asked Shelby.

"Of course I do, but we lost Koda and Ivan." said Tyler, "And those two returned to their own times."

"You created a time paradox by keeping the dinosaurs from being wiped out. That's not exactly smart." said Lisa.

"We had to to defeat Sledge." said Shelby.

Lucy appeared behind Shelby.

"That's justifiable." said Lucy.

Shelby became scared.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" yelled Shelby.

She was so freaked out she fell in the water.

Tyler is shocked seeing his best friend/girlfriend in the water.

Kai laughed at that.

"Now that's funny." said Kai.

Ben also laughed.

Lisa laughed as well.

"Justice." said Lisa.

Shelby flailed in the water as Tyler went to Shelby.

"Shelby you ok?" asked Tyler trying to hold in a laugh.

Shelby stood up.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." said Shelby.

Ben pulled out a whoopee cushion and squeezed it, causing a farting sound to emerge from it.

Tyler then started laughing.

Shelby was shocked and looked at her boyfriend.

"Traitor." said Shelby.

Tyler cleared his throat.

"He started it." Tyler said while pointing to Ben.

"No, she did." Ben said before pointing to where Lucy was, only to see that she was gone, "Where'd she go?"

"ROARRRRRRRR!" A dinosaur was heard.

Everyone saw the T-Rex up a tree scared.

"Nevermind." said Ben.

Meanwhile unknown to them the son of Rita and Zedd, Thrax was watching this.

"Enjoy the whole ordeal while you can, you'll be in for a surprise." said Thrax.

He then turned to a Clone Rita and a Clone Zedd.

"The heroes won't know what hit them when these clones appear." said Thrax.

"I've got a headache." said Clone Rita.


	5. Escaping Red Claw

At the zoo; Randy ran into the zoo shocked.

"I got here as soon as I heard, Theresa ate a T-Rex?" said Randy.

Everyone looked at Randy.

"No, a T-Rex ate her." said Che.

Randy chuckled.

"Oh okay, yeah that makes much more sense." said Randy.

Manny nodded.

"You sure are calmed about this." said Manny.

"It's a recurring thing. Someone gets kidnapped, I go save the person, end of story." said Randy.

"Well were coming with you." said Chomper.

"Yeah We know Redclaw and trust us he's no walk in the park like the Sorcerer." said Ruby.

"Agreed." said Ducky.

"Yep yep yep." said Spike.

Lucy appeared behind Randy.

"Try it." said Lucy.

"YAAAAAAAAAAA!" Randy screamed.

He then realized something.

"Wait a minute, what're you even doing here, shouldn't you be involved in Ben's plot line?" said Randy.

"I got board." said Lucy.

"Okay that makes sense. Besides-"Shere Khan said before realizing something, "Wait a minute, how'd you even get here?"

"Cluster Buster." said Lucy.

"A house hold appliance for your window?" said Kaa.

Randy looked at Kaa.

"I think she means the Autobot who was known as a Decepticon called Tri Ninja before being killed by Galvatron and resurrected by his brother Tri Samurai who was resurrected as Cyclone then took on the name Cluster Buster." said Randy.

"That's the bot." said Lucy.

Everyone nodded.

"But I do have a feeling on who brought this Red Claw back to life." said Randy.

At Mesogog's lair; Theresa was in a cage as Goldar and Rito were playing Battleship.

"B5." said Goldar.

Rito laughed.

"Miss." said Rito.

"Crap." said Goldar.

He placed a white peg on the radar part of his board.

"A3." said Rito.

Goldar groaned.

"You're cheating." said the Monkey.

"No I'm not." said Rito.

Goldar placed a red peg on a destroyer.

"Can one of you go get a foot long cold cut combo on honey wheat from Subway?" said Theresa.

Rito placed a finger on his nose.

Goldar became confused.

"When did we start doing that?" said Goldar.

"Last month." said Rito.

Goldar nodded.

"Okay fine." said Goldar.

He stood up and walked out of the hideout.

"Sucker." said Rito.

However; an air vent pipe fell on the ground, scaring Rito and Theresa.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" yelled Rito.

Randy poked his head out one end and Spike poked his rear end out the other end.

"Yep, we messed up big time." said Randy.

"I've got to stop eating Goldar's cooking." said Rito.

Spike then farted in Rito's face.

"Ha nice try." said Rito.

Randy noticed a blaster and picked it up before shooting Rito in the chest, knocking him out.

"How's that?" said Randy.

Rito didn't answer.

"Didn't think so." said Randy.

He put on his ninja mask and became the Norrisville Ninja before crawling out of the air vent and slashing the cage Theresa was in with a sword.

Theresa smiled and hugged her boyfriend.

"It's about time." said Theresa.

"I couldn't find a cheap place to park my ninja cycle, needed someplace that didn't have one of those parking meters so that I wouldn't get ticketed for illegal parking." said Randy.

"Since when did this island lair have those?" asked Theresa.

"You know, I'm still trying to figure that out." said Randy.

A T-Rex roar was heard.

"After leaving this place." said Randy.

"Oh really?" A Voice asked.

Everyone turned and saw Red Claw.

"And that's Red Claw isn't it?" said Randy.

The dinos popped out of the air vent and nodded.

Red Claw smirked.

"Dinner time." said Red Claw.

His two dinosaur goons appeared and started chomping very fast.

"Wait, you don't want to eat me. I'm full of potassium benzoate." said Randy.

Red Claw was confused.

"That's the bad kind." said Randy.

"Yeah, we're full of that kind of potassium." said Theresa.

Red Claw smirked.

"Don't care." He said.

"Well we tried." said Randy.

Spike then let out a very huge and powerful fart that engulfed the whole room in green smoke.

"AHH THAT STINKS!" A Male Voice shouted

"Poo Poo." A Baby said.

"Wait how did Lily get here?" Randy's voice said.

"That's what I want to know." said Ducky.

"Should have brought gas mask." said Petrie.

"Hi." said Lucy.

"YAAAAAAAAA!" Randy screamed.

He then did some thinking.

"Wait how'd you get here?" asked Randy.

"You don't want to know." said Lucy.

The smoke cleared off and the sharpteethed dinosaurs roared.

"TIME TO DIE!" yelled Red Claw.

Lucy turned to the dino's.

"Hey." said Lucy.

The big dinos became shocked.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" the three yelled.

The dinosaurs ran off.

"Huh, that was easier then I thought." said Randy.

"Oh yeah." A Voice said.

Everyone saw Messogog and he was mad.

Randy groaned.

"Couldn't have showed up five minutes later after we left?" said Randy.

The evil Dino pulled his sword out.

"No human." said Mesogog.

He started slashing at the group.

"You don't want to do this to us, you'll never find the key to human extinction." said Randy.

Mesogog stopped slashing at the group.

"What key?" said Mesogog.

"The key of Omanoopynucha." said Randy.

Mesogog became confused.

"I'm a noopy nut job?" said Mesogog.

Everyone started laughing.

Goldar appeared with a Subway bag.

"Who wanted the Cold Cut Combo again?" said Goldar.

Theresa smiled.

"Me." She said.

She grabbed the sandwich and opened it up.

"No Mayo?" said Theresa, "You're the worst butler ever."

She laughed.

"Just kidding I hate Mayo." said Theresa.

Goldar sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness." said Goldar.

Mesogog turned to Goldar.

"What're you doing being a butler to this prisoner?" said Mesogog.

"She was very demanding. Plus Rito tricked me into getting the sandwich for her." said Goldar.

Mesogog groaned.

"Don't just stand there, kill the buffons." said Mesogog.

Goldar became confused.

"Which ones?" said Goldar.

"THESE ONES!" yelled Mesogog.

He pointed to where Randy's group was at, only to see that they were gone.

The dino became shocked.

"Where the hell did they go?" said Mesogog.

The group then heard a motorcycle leaving the island.

"Nevermind." said Mesogog.


	6. Death of Thrax's Clone Parents

Back at Amber Beach; Lisa was checking out the dinosaurs.

"Nice specimen. I'm still amazed that Lucy wound up leaving." said Lisa.

The Dinosaurs looked at Lisa and smiled and one licked her.

"Saw that coming." said Lisa.

Ben appeared behind her.

"And you didn't do a thing about it." said Ben.

Lisa nodded.

"Exactly." said Lisa.

Suddenly; the clone Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd appeared.

"AFTER TEN THOUSAND YEARS, I'M FREE, IT'S TIME TO CONQUER EARTH!" yelled Rita.

Ben groaned.

"Is this going to become a regular thing?" said Ben.

Kai ran to Ben along with Tyler and Shelby.

"What's going on here?" said Tyler.

The group then saw Rita and Zedd.

"What's with this?" said Shelby.

"After then thousand years Rita's free, it's time to conquer Earth." said Ben.

"But Rita was turned into the Mystic Mother." said Lisa.

Everyone looked at the smart child.

"Hey I know things." said Lisa.

"Do you even know how many licks it takes to the center of a Tootsie Pop?" said Shelby.

"I'm not telling. But I might know how supposedly done for foes are alive again." said Lisa.

"I want to say cloning technology." said Kai.

"You're right." A Voice said.

The group turned and saw Thrax.

"THRAX!?" yelled Ben.

"That's right. Do you have any idea how hard it is to get cloning technology these days? It took me six months to clear off the political red tape." said Thrax.

Ben is mad

"So what your plan Skull Head?" asked Ben.

"Your head on a serving platter...for questioning me." said Thrax.

Ben groaned.

"That's stupid." said Ben.

"Also to keep Lionsgate from releasing that upcoming Power Rangers film." said Thrax.

"Oh you mean the one with Bryan Cranston as Zordon?" said Lisa.

"Yes and where they had my mother look different." said Thrax.

"Elizabeth Banks as Rita Repulsa, saw that coming. I even have a feeling that film will be very edgy." said Tyler.

"Not to mention that Bill Hader of SNL fame is in it as Alpha Five." said Shelby.

Kai groaned.

"You're seriously talking about an upcoming Power Rangers film which'll establish Jason and Kimberly being in a relationship at a time like this?" said Kai.

"Isn't that what you're doing right now?" said Ben.

Kai smiled.

"Come on Thrax don't you think you're going overboard with that plan?" asked Ben

Thrax realized Ben was right

"Yeah that is a dumb plan." said Thrax.

"Besides, I'm pretty sure that version of Rita Repulsa will be killed in the end like in all those Marvel Comic films." said Ben.

"Such a recurring thing." said Shelby.

"Agreed." everyone said.

Tyler then drew out his Dino Charge morpher and shot Rita through the chest before she fell on the ground and exploded.

Thrax became shocked.

"MY MOTHER!" said Thrax.

He screamed very loudly that a bunch of pterodactyls flew off.

Shelby became shocked.

"Not the pterodactyls." Shelby said with a huff.

Clone Zedd became mad.

"You killed my beautiful wife." said Zedd.

"She wasn't that pretty. Elizabeth Banks would make for a perfect Rita Repulsa." said Tyler.

"Good point." said Thrax.

Tyler then shot Zedd through the chest before he fell on the ground and exploded.

Thrax became shocked.

"MY FAHTER!" yelled Thrax.

He screamed very loudly, causing lots of pterodactyls to fly off once more.

"SERIOUSLY!" shouted Tyler.

"Can we speed this up? We've got a New Years Day deadline for this fanfiction." said Ben.

Everyone nodded.

Tyler and Shelby shot Thrax in the chest several times.

Thrax is mad.

"I'll be back." He said and vanished.

"So who wants to see that upcoming Power Rangers film when it comes out?" said Lisa.

"I don't think you'll be able to see it. It could be PG-13 rated." said Ben.

Lisa became confused.

"How so?" said Lisa.

"Look at what happened to the ninja turtles." said Ben.

Lisa smirked.

"I can take it." She said.


	7. Happy New Years

At the Toon City Zoo; all the residents and some close friends were enjoying a party that was going on.

Sonic was currently tuning his electric guitar.

"Just some more adjusting." said Sonic.

He did that and smiled.

He played some notes.

"Perfect." said Sonic.

Luna appeared with her electric guitar.

"Where do I set up dude?" said Luna.

"So you took me up on that offer." said Sonic.

Luna smiled.

"Yep and I brought my roadie." said Luna.

Randy appeared with his key tar out.

"This'll be great." said Randy.

Sonic groaned.

"Luna, that's one of my band members." said Sonic.

"Not him you idiot." said Luna.

Sonic was confused.

Lincoln came and was confused.

"What's happening?" He asked.

"About to jam till midnight." said Luna.

Randy played some keys on his key tar.

He looked out in the audience and saw something.

"Don't look now, but I think I see a female bully looking for you Lincoln." said Randy.

Lincoln turned to Randy angrily.

"YOU LEAVE RONNIE ANNE OUT OF THIS!" yelled Lincoln.

"No really, there is a female bully in the crowd. And with a machete." said Randy.

Lincoln became shocked and pulled out a pair of binoculars and saw his girlfriend Ronnie Anne Santiago through them with a machete.

"You're right, Ronnie Anne is here, and why does she have a machete?" said Lincoln.

"Isn't it obvious? You clearly did something to upset her and she's about to kill you." said Sonic.

Luna bashed Sonic on the head with her guitar five times.

Luna looked at her brother.

"Don't worry about what the hedgehog has to say bro." said Luna.

Lincoln walked off the stage.

Randy started playing Can You Fell the Love Tonight on his key tar.

Sonic stared at him.

"Is this really a good time? The others aren't here yet." said Sonic.

Lincoln started walking all over the place before feeling a machete on his neck.

"Hey Ronnie Anne." said Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne huffed.

"Hey Lincoln." said Ronnie Anne. "You have some nerve talking to me after what you did."

The Albino Haired boy was confused.

"What did I do?" He asked.

"You moved without telling me." said Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln heard his phone vibrating and saw a text from Sonic saying I told you that you did something to upset her and that she's about to kill you.

Lincoln then saw a text from Ronnie saying I won't kill him, just you.

The albino haired kid became confused by that as another text from Sonic said What did I do to invoke your wrath, in fact, how did you get into this private texting group?

Another text from Ronnie appeared saying None of your business.

Lincoln put his phone away.

"Can't we talk about this? This move came to a surprise to me, and I'm pretty sure to Bobby as well." said Lincoln.

Ronnie did some thinking.

"Fine, but it better be a good brief talk." said Ronnie.

Lincoln then kissed Ronnie, causing her to blush.

"OK that was brief." She said and fainted

Sonic was shocked.

"Nice, you killed her." said Sonic.

Ben and Kai ran into the zoo with their electric bass and keyboard.

"Did we miss anything." said Ben.

Sonic looked at Ben and Kai.

"You did, turns out our little albino friend here had a girlfriend who he killed only ten seconds ago." said Sonic.

The two turned to the passed out Ronnie Anne and then to Lincoln.

"You cold hearted murderer." said Ben, "It's bad enough that Kai was cursing in front of children, but now you have to go and kill a girlfriend we didn't know about?"

Ronnie Anne woke up mad.

"No one is killing anyone." said Ronnie Anne.

"Really? You threatened to kill me with a machete a while ago." said Sonic.

Ronnie did some thinking.

"Okay fair enough." said Ronnie.

"And are you aware of the fact that you sound like Frankie Hathaway from the Haunted Hathaway's?" said Sonic.

"Are you aware that I think you suck as a Hero and that I hate you?" asked Ronnie Anne.

The hedgehog grabbed the machete and walked off.

"To be fair you do sound like Frankie Hathaway from the Haunted Hathaway's." said Kai.

Ronnie Anne did some thinking.

"Good point. And if I'm such a bully, I would have murdered Lincoln already if I didn't like him so much." said Ronnie Anne.

"She's got you there." said Lincoln.

"I like him so much that-"Ronnie Anne said before Ben flashed a photo of Gaston in swim shorts while lifting weights, causing her to groan happily.

Lincoln sighed.

"Girls." said Lincoln.

Ben then flashed a photo of a hot woman in a bikini to Lincoln and he started groaning happily.

With Lori Loud; she was drinking a smoothie when a pair of hands covered her eyes.

"Guess who?" said a voice.

Lori became shocked.

"Bobby?" said Lori.

The teen who turned out to be Bobby Santiago smiled.

"Correct." said Bobby.

He removed his hands as Lori turned to Bobby and smiled before hugging him.

"It's great to see you. How've you been?" said Lori.

"Still disappointed that you didn't give me a heads up on your whole family moving." said Bobby.

Lori smiled.

"It was unexpected. But I made some great friends." said Lori.

"Like who?" said Bobby.

The two heard a saxophone playing and saw Spongebob playing Kiss the Girl on his nose.

"Unfortunately I know that nose playing sea sponge." said Lori.

Bobby became confused.

"You sure he's a sea sponge? He looks more like a kitchen sponge." said Bobby.

Spongebob stopped playing his nose.

"That's pretty disturbing to me as well. Now are the two of you going to do something, or wait till the ball drops?" Spongebob said before he resumed playing his nose like a saxophone.

Lori sighed.

"Wait till the ball drops." said Lori.

On the stage; the entire Sonic Underground was setting up.

Sonic tapped a microphone.

"Testing, testing." said Sonic.

Everyone turned to the stage.

"How we doing tonight?" said Sonic.

Everyone even the animals cheered.

"Good to know. We're going to be jamming till the ball drops, and when that happens it'll be 2017, the year of the Lego Batman Movie, that Power Rangers film with Bryan Cranston and Elizabeth Banks, Boss Baby, and that Captain Underpants film that Dreamworks is promising us." said Sonic.

Luna nodded.

"We'll be jamming all night long." said Luna.

Everyone cheered.

The band started playing music.

Sonic leaped into the audience and was carried away by the crowd.

Howard stood up.

"Step back, I've got this." said Howard.

He leaped into the audience but fell on the ground.

The fat kid looked at everyone.

"I don't know if this is because I'm fat, or because no one likes me, but that's really hurtful." said Howard.

He stood up and dusted himself off.

"Hopefully the next band member who attempts do leap into the audience will be dropped." said Howard.

"HERE WE GO!" yelled Luna.

She then leaped into the audience and was dragged away.

Howard is mad.

"I hate her." He muttered.

He climbed back on stage and turned to the audience.

"Okay, you assholes better catch me this time, I intend on doing this before the ball starts dropping." said Howard.

He leaped into the audience, but they never caught him.

"GOD DAMMIT!" yelled Howard.

"Three hundred and forty two attempts at being carried away by the audience later." said a voice.

Howard was now badly bruised up.

"I like ponies." said Howard.

Sonic looked at a ball on a pole and a clock.

"Only one minute till the new year." said Sonic.

Everyone cheered.

Bobby pulled out some mouth spray and sprayed it into his mouth.

He gave some to Lincoln and he smiled.

"Time to do some serious business by midnight." said Lincoln.

"KISSY, KISSY!" yelled a voice.

Lincoln turned around and saw Iago flying towards him.

The albino became shocked and ducked as Iago flew over him.

"Not you Iago." said Lincoln.

The parrot groaned and flew onto Ben's shoulder.

"The ball is dropping." said Sonic.

The ball started falling down to the bottom of the pole.

"Ten, nine, eight, six." Sonic counted.

The ball suddenly stopped and everyone became confused.

"Six, what happened to seven?" Knuckles.

"Just kidding." said Sonic.

Everyone groaned as the ball went back to the top before making its way down once more.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one, HAPPY NEW YEARS!" yelled Sonic.

Everyone started cheering.

Knuckles and Leni turned to each other but accidentally headbutted each other.

The two groaned while rubbing their heads.

They then kissed.

Howard cheered and took his clothes off and ran naked.

"HAPPY NUDE YEAR EVERYONE!" yelled Howard.

Duncan groaned.

"It was better when I pulled that off." said Duncan.

Lincoln turned to Ronnie Anne.

"Still sore at me for not giving you a heads up?" said Lincoln.

"A little." said Ronnie Anne.

She then kissed him.

"But one can't always be sore all the time." said Ronnie Anne.

Lori turned to Bobby and kissed him.

"Happy New Year to you Bobby Boo Boo Bear." said Lori.

Sonic heard what Lori said and became disturbed.

"What is this, she trying to give someone the name of Yogi Bear's best friend?" said Sonic, "That is going to take some time to get used to."

A small bear named Boo Boo appeared next to Sonic.

"Agreed." said Boo Boo.

Sonic became shocked and turned to Boo Boo then back to Bobby several times.

"I'm not going to question this." said Sonic.


End file.
